Unusual Couple
by Gayle Yukiko
Summary: A group of one-shots, from an outside perspective on WallyxKuki.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is just a group of one-shots from an outsiders perspective on Kuki and Wally's relationship. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own this. I wish I did though, a lot. Hey – my birthday's soon. Hint. Hint.**

Principal Horman

It wasn't often Principal Horman got a student like him. Sure, he had troubled kids. Students who didn't seem to care about anyone or anything. They just mulled around the school, getting into fights and causing trouble. They were the ones who GPA's brought down the school's rank, and they were the ones everyone avoided. Yet, this student didn't seem to fit into their group. Yes, he got into trouble a lot. But, most of the time it was because he didn't think before he spoke and shot a snarky comment at a teacher. Occasionally, there was a fight or two. And although Principal Horman would never admit it, most of the students he would beat up deserved it.

Wallabee Beetles.

He was the riddle of the school. An enigma that every teacher tackled; each striving to be the one to crack the code. Wally was a good kid. That was for certain. When it came to his studies, he was lazy. But, Principal Horman was certain if he applied himself he would be one of the school's top students. Wally was the best fighter the school had seen in 60 years, and was the star of the boxing club. He was driven by his emotions, and dove head first into things, ignoring all reason. He was a kind kid, always smiling and cracking jokes in class. Yet, most students were afraid of him, mainly because he gave off an aura of defiance. It was a type of bad-boy attitude that overpowered everyone around him. Freshman would see him walking down the hall and shrink away. They diverted their eyes, almost feeling as if they had crossed a line merely by looking at him.

But it wasn't just his attitude that confused the teachers. It was his friends: Nigel Uno, Abigail Lincoln, Hoagie Gilligan and Kuki Saban. Each of these students were different from each other. Their personalities clashed, in what would normally be certain disaster. Yet, it was exactly all the different personalities united for one cause that made them work. Principal Horman wasn't exactly sure what that one cause that brought them all together was. But, whatever it was it worked. Nigel Uno was a natural born leader. He was dedicated, cool, and calculating. Abigail Lincoln was a kind, smart girl. She had a laid-back attitude and it wasn't easy to push her buttons. Yet, when she found something she wanted nothing could stop her from getting it. Hoagie Gilligan's was the top student in the school. He was simply a genius, but was a dreamer and got caught up in his fantasies easily. And finally, Kuki Saban. She was a happy go lucky girl. She would smile at everything, and looked on every day with a positive attitude. She was outgoing, confident and the object of many boys' affection. Maybe even Wally's, although that rumor was yet to be proven true.

_Yes, it isn't often I get a student like this. _Principal Horman mused before turning around to look at the sullen blond boy sitting in his office.

"Okay, Mr. Beetles, what was it you did this time?"

**Hi Guys! **

**Hmm, I'm not sure I liked how this turned out. But, I've always loved stories from outsiders perspectives. I just find it interesting to see what people think. Maybe that why I'm so nosy. Haha, I'm kidding.**

**Kinda.**

**So this is a collection of one-shots revolving around Kuki and Wally. Some stories will definitely have more KukixWally than this one, but I thought this would be a cute way to kick-off the series. I always loved Wally's character, and I figured this would be a cute way to start it off! So here it is! Should I continue? **

**Lots of Love,**

**Gayle **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Guys! So here is #2 in my mini one-shot series. I'm thinking of doing 10ish or so. I don't know yet but I will let you guys know!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this. I'm just manipulating it for the internet's entertainment. :3 Mahahahaha! **

Vanessa

Vanessa sighed. It was yet another boring Friday she spent working at the flower shop. Really, she should be out with friends, laughing, joking and maybe seeing a certain blond Aussie who held her interests. It was silly, and Vanessa knew it, too. But she couldn't help it. While he had a tough exterior he had a soft, kind heart. She had seen it a few times, in the small smiles he had given her. The looks he gave her. Looks of love and light. A sour taste filled Vanessa's mouth as she knew she was not that girl. Oh no, that girl was Kuki Saban. Kuki was a small Asian girl. She was smart, pretty, outgoing and popular. Everything Vanessa was not. And yet, Vanessa couldn't bring herself to hate that girl. She was just too nice.

Vanessa swore as she noticed a large bundle of flowers had fallen out front. She made her way out, and bent over to pick it up. She stumbled under the weight of the flower pot, and began to tumble over.

"Whoa there!" Two strong arms wrapped their way around the pot. They helped guide Vanessa to the ground and pushed the flower into their place. Vanessa pushed flowers out of her face, struggling to see who had saved her. "You okay?" The voice was heavily accented.

"Yeah I - oh." Vanessa straightened up. There, standing in front of her stood none other then the boy she was thinking of only moments before. Wally smiled at her, a crooked smile which made her heart leap into her throat. "Uh...t-thanks." Vanessa stammered out.

"No prob," Wally dismissed, glancing at the flower shop, giving Vanessa a chance to calm down.

"No, really. You saved my butt there. If that had broken I probably would have lost my job." Vanessa sighed, thinking of how many flower pots she had already broken, and the threat of a firing hanging over her head if she broke one more. "I owe you one."

Wally stared at her suddenly. Vanessa blushed again as she felt the heat from his eyes. "Can I cash that in now?"

"Cash...what?" Vanessa stammered.

"The debt. I - um," Wally rubbed the back of his neck, blushing furiously. He cleared his throat. "I need...flowers." Vanessa burst out laughing, she really couldn't help it. He looked so cute, awkward and fidgeting like that. He scowled, "What?"

Vanessa cleared her throat "Nothing, it's just funny to think a tough guy like you would need flowers." Vanessa paused, thinking. Flowers? Does that mean for a girl? Her heart skipped a beat. _Don't get your hopes up_, she scolded herself before turning to meet the blushing boy. "Anyway, what kind of flowers?"

If it was possible, his blush became deeper. "Umm, I don't know! Just ...just crummy flowers!"

"What are they for?" Vanessa lead Wally into the flower shop. She gestured to different sections. "Weddings, Graduations, love.." She paused here. Wally's face was very red. "Maybe..the last one? Or color?"

"Color." Wally said sharply. "Defiantly color. Maybe...something bright? Colorful?"

"That would be in the back." Vanessa stepped aside, letting Wally slip past. He walked a awkwardly. He was stiff and walked quickly, anxious to get the cruddy flowers and get out.

Wally glanced at the rows and toes of daisies. They each were colored different shades of red, green, orange, blue and yellow. His eyes nearly popped out and Vanessa could tell this was going to be harder then he thought.

"I can mix colors, too." She suggested.

He nodded before reaching forward and grabbing green and orange. "These."

Vanessa paused, "Are you sure?" The shades he had chosen clashed horribly.

He smiled weakly. "Yeah. These two."

"Okay," Vanessa took the flowers from him and slipped behind the counter. She laid out the flowers, glancing at Wally as he moved over to the counter. His blond hair slipped down into his eyes as he pulled out his phone. He glanced at the time before grimacing. "Late?" Vanessa asked.

"No, just..." Wally paused before blurting out "nervous." He paused, and Vanessa let out a small smile. "You almost done?" He tapped on the counter.

"Yeah," Vanessa pulled the flowers into a bundle. She paused staring at the green and orange. "Who are they for?" She asked suddenly, letting the question which had been burning on her tongue finally slip.

Wally's eyes widened. "Oh - umm," he paused eyes darting around. "My

mom,"

"Really?" Vanessa's heart sank. But she felt a small smirk grace her lips. "Is your 'moms' name Kuki?"

Wally blushed again. "How much?" He stammered. He grabbed the flowers and gave Vanessa the money quickly. He slipped toward the door before turning around. He raised the flowers into the air. "That's Miss. Saban to you." He said, before turning on his heel and escaping.

**Hi Guys!**

**So I'm sorry that my updating will be weird, I am new to this site and have no idea how to update chapters. I'm still figuring out the sight, so just please be patient! Thanks so much! Please give me reviews as well. I want to know what you guys are thinking. *insert creepy smile here***

**Lots of Love,**

**Gayle**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! So sorry I haven't been posting lately but I have midterms coming up and being a freshman I have no idea what to expect! So, I'm super nervous and I study and study but I feel like I am absorbing nothing! L Ah well, so wish me luck and here is chapter three! **

Abby

"He's late," The sentence hung in the air bitterly. Kuki glanced at the clocked and sighed. "We should just start without him," Abby suggested. "He'll join when he gets here." Kuki muttered something along the lines of _if-he-gets-here-I-will-rip-him-to-shreds_, and Abby didn't try to suppress her smile. Really though, they shouldn't be surprised. Wally didn't know the meaning of on time. He showed up when he showed up, grinning crookedly. Abby sighed, she hated waiting. Especially for Wally. Sure, maybe she should be used to this by now. After all they have been friends since they were ten but, patience wasn't one of Abby's virtues. She glanced at Kuki, who was staring at her math homework and scratching idly on question three. Smirking, Abby realized that she wasn't the only one Wally kept waiting.

She wasn't really sure when she first knew of Wally's crush on Kuki. It was almost like it had always been there. She didn't know when Wally's cheeks first turned red at the energetics girls' hugs, or when his teasing became less of Wally just being Wally, and more of him wanting her attention. His crush was simply something that _was_. There was no changing it. Even as they grew, and now sitting there at sixteen-year-olds in high school, Abby knew his crush still existed. How could someone not know? Girls tossed themselves at Wally, and he denied each one. He was jealous when any boy came within a foot of Kuki, and overprotective to the extent that Kuki got mad at him. Yet, he always found a way to reconcile with her.

Abby was ripped from her thoughts by a doorbell. Kuki jumped up, her lips breaking into a smile only one person could bring. The smile reached her eyes and lit up her whole body. "He's here!" She cried, rushing to the door with a spring in every step. Abby got up slowly, and made her way to the front door.

"What's this?" Abby couldn't help but let the question leap from her lips. Standing there was a _very_ bright, red Wally holding a bundle of gaudy, green and orange flowers. He held the flowers out at Kuki, the smile still stuck on her face, but her eyes alight with newfound curiosity.

"Yes, Wally," Kuki smile slid to a smirk, "What are these for?"

"What's Abby doing 'ere?" Wally asked, ignoring both Abby and Kuki's questions. "I thought she wasn't coming until four."

"It's four _thirty_," Kuki pointed to the clock on the wall. "You're an hour late!"

"Oh. . ." Wally glanced at his watch, "Cruddy thing must be broken. . ." Abby smiled. She hadn't let the fact that Wally was supposed to come an half hour earlier then her slide by.

"So Wally," Abby began letting her voice dip into a slow, sing-song tone. "Who are the flowers for? Anyone _special_?"

"Um, yeah," Wally began before his eyes popped open with his sudden realization of what he just said. "I mean – NO. They're just cruddy flowers. Just flowers. 'Ere." He shoved them at Kuki whose fingers closed around them with sudden surprise. "Just take 'em and put 'em in water or whatever. Like I care about flowers. My mom told me to bring them."

"Oh…" Kuki's voice dropped a little bit. But she put on a smile and walked off towards the kitchen, "Sure, hold on for a sec, okay? Go ahead into the living room!" She slipped off down the hall again and Abby turned to grin at Wally.

"Your mom, huh?" She asked smoothly.

"Oh shut up," Wally grumbled, stomping his way into the living room. He tossed his bag on the couch and plopped down on the floor. He snatched up the TV remote lying on the coffee table, and turned it on. A commercial for a movie played, and Abby slid onto the couch, feeling triumphant when she noticed Wally's red ears.

"Oh I wanted to see that movie." Kuki slipped onto the couch next to Abby, and pulled the remote away from Wally.

"Hey!" He cried, trying to snatch the remote back, but Kuki shut the TV off.

"No way," Kuki held the remote high, which didn't do her much good as Wally was about six inches taller than her. "We are here to _study_, if you haven't forgotten." Wally slumped in defeat, knowing it was no good arguing and pulled his notebook out of his bag.

Two hours later, Wally stood, stretching out his back. "I've got to go. My mom will throw a fit if I'm late for dinner." He grabbed his bag and let Kuki and Abby escort him to the door.

"Bye," Kuki smiled, "Thanks for the flowers."

"Oh. . ." Wally paused, looking lost in thought for a moment. Then his eyes hardened, as if he was sealing himself to do something. "Kuki," he said suddenly, his voice harsh. "Want to go to the movies with me on Friday to see that movie you wanted to see?" He said all this very fast and Abby leaned against a wall to steady herself. There was no way in the world that Wally – the Wally who could hardly acknowledge the fact that he bought her flowers – was asking Kuki out on a date. Wally blushed and turned his face, his blond hair swished over his eyes and Kuki laughed. Wally's head shot back to look at the girl in frount of him.

"I'd love to!" she grinned and Wally was grinning to. It was a stupid smile, half- crooked and wide but the smile reached his eyes and was warm. Wally jumped out the door and pranced towards his car like he had just won a million bucks. And he just might have. Kuki shut the door but not before Abby heard Wally shout "YES!"

Kuki turned to Abby in the hallway and paused, letting the events of just what happened sink in. "Wait….did he just ask me out on a date?"

Abby smiled, "I think he just did."

Kuki's eyes widened, "Oh God! What am I going to _wear_?" And before she knew what was happening, Kuki had a hold on Abby's arm and was pulling her towards her room.

**Alright guys there it was. I loved the ending. I think it's just so cute! Sorry if it wasn't my best but R&R, I'd love to know what you guys are thinking. Reviews make my heart happy! So, see you guys next time! **

**Lots of Love,**

**Gayle **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Guys! So sorry I haven't posted in forever and so I'll use the midterm excuse. Seriously, the midterm excuse is great! If you're in high school you totally understand! Sorry – but here you go! I threw this together quickly!**

Hoagie

Hoagie laughed as he slammed his locker shut. Nigel, grinning, leaned against the locker next to Hoagie. "No seriously –" He was saying, "She came right up to me."

"And asked you on a date?" Hoagie snorted.

"More like demanded." Nigel pushed away from the locker and shouldered his bag. Hoagie grinned at his friend, and closed his locker. He shook his head.

"When is she going to give up? You guys went out when we were like _ten_." Hoagie sighed. Lizzie just didn't know when to give up. "Oh hey, Abby," Abby moved down the hallway smoothly. She nodded at Nigel and leaned forward to let her boyfriend kiss her on the cheek. "Didja hear? Lizzie asked Nigel out again."

Abby raised an eyebrow and sighed, shaking her head. "Man – that girl is crazy." Nigel laughed and sighed.  
"You got that right."

"Speaking of dates you'll never guess who asked Kuki out." Abby grinned and Hoagie couldn't help but look at her. Really, she was very beautiful. And his. Man – how did he get so lucky. But before Hoagie could get caught up in his thoughts, (which were drifting off to a cloning machine) something in Abby's face made Hoagie pause.

"Ace," Nigel said immediately. It was a well-known fact that Ace had a thing for Kuki. He asked her out constantly and was always turned down. It made the most sense, and Nigel was logical. But, Abby shook her head.

Hoagie paused, thinking. Who would ask Kuki out? A lot of guys, actually, Kuki was popular. She was kind, sweet, and talked to everyone avidly. Many boys liked her and she often got confessions of love at least once a week. Any one of these boys could have asked her out. But, there was something in Abby's voice that made him think that this wasn't a typical boy. And who was the only boy who wasn't exactly typical around here? "Wally….?" Hoagie asked, hesitating, slightly. Nigel blinked at Hoagie, unbelieving that he would even consider Wally to be able to do such a thing. Wally was tough to everything except Kuki.

Abby smiled, "Yeah, can you believe it?" Nigel recovered from his shock and burst out laughing. Hoagie looked at him, before laughing as well. Abby nodded, giggling as well.

Nigel's sunglasses flashed, an act not unnoticed by Hoagie. Nigel raised his head slightly before calling out. "Hey Wally!" He nudged Hoagie with his elbow, and Hoagie grinned. He had been fighting alongside Nigel long enough to know what this could mean.

"Heard you finally grew a pair and asked Kuki out!" Hoagie yelled, waving at his blond friend down the hall. Wally turned slowly looking at his friends, his eyes gleaming. Before Hoagie knew what was happening, Wally was running down the hall toward them. "Run?" Hoagie asked, turning to Nigel.

"Run." Nigel agreed before they turned on their heel and sprinted away.

**Okay! Here you guys go! I rewrote this story three different ways, and in two different views, but this is by far my favorite. So I hope you guys liked it! I actually really loved this story! Thanks! Tell me what you guys think! **

**So R&R**

**Lots of Love, **

**Gayle **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! So sorry I haven't posted in a while. And I'm sorry for the quality of my last stories they totally sucked. But I hope you guys like this one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this because I took a Hogwarts quiz and I'm in Hufflepuff, and Hufflepuff is probably the lamest house. Ever.**

Six: Mushi

_She's crazy. _Mushi decided. _Totally 100% crazy._ Kuki had just returned from a date. Okay, so that was normal; lots of boys liked Kuki, and she always was out. But, this date was different. Mushi could tell just by the way she walked. Every step had a bounce in them, and Kuki hummed, content with life, all the way to her room. Mushi followed her slowly, apprehensive. Kuki slipped into her room, and Mushie leaped out to catch the door before it shut. Peeking inside, she saw Kuki practically spinning around her room on cloud nine. Mushie blinked. This didn't make any sense. What boy could make Kuki turn into mush?

Kuki walked around her room in a daze. She sat on the ground, and reaching under her bed, pulled out an old box. The box was brown, decorated in stickers and glitter that was slowly peeling away. _Kids Next Door_, was scrawled on the cover of the box in purple crayon and everything suddenly made perfect sense. Wally. How could Mushi forget? She had watched them for years, always dancing to the same rhythm. They would be friends, fight, make up, flirt, become jealous and then be friends again. Always the same, never altering. So what had changed? Mushi didn't know.

Kuki sighed, and pushed the box back under her bed. "Three years already?" And Mushi remembered. It had been three years since Kuki turned thirteen. Since they all had turned thirteen. Mushi remembered that day well. Kuki had been crying all day, because she would have to do the one thing she hated most in the world: forget. Kuki hated forgetting. She held onto everything, guarding it jealously within her heart. And Wally was one of those things that she never wanted to forget. Mushi sighed at her sister. Honestly, she couldn't keep up with her mood changes. Only a moment before she was twirling like a child, and now she was remembering a past that happened about a million years ago.

But, Kuki was lucky. The universe had thrown them a gift. When they had turned thirteen, everyone was sure that they would lose each other. But, the Teens Next Door welcomed them all in and Kuki and Wally never had to forget each other. And here Kuki sat, on her bedroom floor, head over heels in love.

**So here you guys go! I hope you liked it. I'm sick, so I know when I feel better I look at it again and be like, "What the heck?" But tell me what you think! **

**Lots of Love,**

**Gayle **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm back with another story. . . hope you like it! And read the bottom, because I have fun stuff there for you guys. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own this because if I did Wally and Kuki would be cannon. Like, from the first episode. **

Chapter six: Nigel 

Nigel was surprised they could sit in the same room as each other without biting the other ones head off. Instead, they sat in stony silence, Kuki's arms were crossed and she was glaring at the while. Wally, on the other hand, was tapping his foot angrily, and looked like he was about to explode. Nigel only sighed and changed the TV channel. Really, this wasn't something to worry about. He had known Kuki and Wally for a while.

"What are they fighting about this time?" Nigel looked up to see Abby walking into the room. Nigel paused before answering, weighing the odds. On one hand if he told Abby, Kuki was sure to interject if he got anything wrong, and if he didn't tell her, Kuki would start yelling. Either way, Kuki would speak, which would cause Wally to yell and cause a full-out fight. Nigel saw no way out of this question and so, he turned off the T.V. and turned to Wally.

"I'm starving." He told him. "Want to go grab a burger? You owe me one, anyway." Wally stopped tapping his foot and looked up at Nigel. "Last month," He reminded, "I bought you two burgers and you said you would pay me back. So it's time to pay up."

Nigel half expected Wally to complain, but he only nodded and sighed, "Alright then. Let's go." Wally pulled himself up to his feet, grabbed his keys, and headed toward the door. Nigel rose to his feet and followed Wally out the door, glancing back to see Abby sitting down on the couch next to Kuki.

Nigel sat in the little burger joint alongside Wally thinking rather deeply. He knew that Wally wouldn't want to talk about the fight. He never would. But, Nigel had to try. Wally was thick-headed but Nigel knew he had a small chance of getting through to him. "Think you should apologize?" He asked as casually as he could, dipping his French fry in ketchup.

"Eh? Why should I?" Wally asked harshly. He grabbed his cup and lifted it to his face, taking a long drink.

"It'll make everything better." Nigel supplied.

"It's 'ere bloody fault everything turned out this way!" Wally snapped, "I'm telling ya I'm angry! Everything's 'ere fault! Why does everything gotta turn out this way?" Wally was ranting, he was throwing his arms in the air, and slamming them down on the table. French Fries flew across the table and Nigel jumped a little.

"It's not like you broke up," Nigel shrugged. Wally shrugged, and put his head on the table.

"Not like we were dating…" He mumbled, "Only went on one date."

"One date," A voice made Wally jump. Nigel sighed, he knew that voice anywhere. Looking up, he saw Ace smiling away and leaning over the seat. "Lucky Beetles. Too bad that's all the luck you're going to get."

"Ace," Wally growled through his teeth at the boy. "What do you want?"

"Ooh – Scary," Ace patted Wally on the head like a child, "Just wanted to tell you thanks."

"Thanks?" Wally blinked up at Ace before narrowing his eyes, "What for?"

"For opening up Kuki. I knew I had no chance after you had one date," Ace sat down next to Wally and grinned wolfishly. "But now, well you've _really_ screwed up, didn't you?" Ace patted Wally on the back, feigning concern. "And now – I've got a change. If you'll excuse me I've got to go patch of Kuki's poor broken heart." Ace stood up, giving Wally one last pat before darting out through the doors.

"There's no way he's laying a finger on her!" Wally growled before standing up. He tore out of the burger joint, racing fast after Ace's retreating form.

Nigel followed, smiling slightly. He didn't know exactly what was going to happen, but he knew that Kuki and Wally were going to be okay. Because, after all they had practically a perfect fairy tale. Opposites attract. And the tough guy was protection that one special girl.

**Two stories in two days! Man, I'm good! Haha jk, I'm sick. So I found a quote that fits Wally and Kuki PERFECTLY: **

**_"They didn't agree on much. In fact, they didn't agree on anything. They fought all the time and challenged each other every day. But despite their differences they had one important thing in common – they were crazy about each other." _**

**Don't know where it's from but I love it! Anyway, tell me what you think! And shout out to: PICACHUEFAN5 just for being awesome and commenting all the time! **

**Lots of love,**

**Gayle **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys! So quick thing! An apology to PICACHUFAN1336. Yes, I did mean you – I just forgot the 1336 part. Anyway – you're amazing. And also more shoutouts at the bottom but for now enjoy the story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own this, but you never know – dreams can come true! **

Rachel:

Rachel leaned against the lockers. The newest addition to the student population, a small boy of sixteen with shaggy black hair, was struggling through the crowds after the blond girl. "Sorry," He smiled sheepishly, "Kinda got stuck. . . " he gestured back to the bustling throng of students.

"Not a big deal," Rachel reassured the boy, "You'll get use to them soon enough, anyway." She turned and continued walking down the hall Jack, the boy, following closely. As president of the student body, showing new kids around was one of Rachael's favorite responsibilities. She liked how the new kids looked around wide-eyed, and in awe of their shabby, little high school. Really, Rachel knew it wasn't much to look at, the but new students always seemed impressed, and Rachel let them be. After showing Jack the science wing, she turned to him and began to ask questions. Jack answered simply, and was obviously nervous. Worried that the boy would have no friends, Rachel asked, "Do you need to know who anyone is?"

"Um, yeah, actually," Jack raised his hand to point to a group of gaggling students. "Who are _they_?" Rachel followed Jack's pointing finger and let her eyes land on them.

Rachel smiled at the students. Standing there was Abby, Nigel, Hoagie, and Kuki. Wally was missing, but she disregarded this fact. She introduced each with their names and turned to Jack. "They're great people really, a year ahead of you, though. Same grade as me." Jack nodded slowly, not taking his eyes off of them. "Want to go meet them?"

"No – No!" Jack stammered, "Just wondered. They seem. . . nice."

"They are." Rachel turned to walk down the hall again, smiling fondly. "Really great people." Rachel waved a little at Kuki as she passed. Kuki positively beamed, and gave a large wave. She turned back to Abby and reengaged in their conversation. Rachel noticed how Jack's eyes stayed trained on Kuki as they continued to walk. She pushed the thought away, however when the bell rang. "Shoot. Well, I have to go. My class is on the opposite side of the building. Think you can manage until lunch without me?"

Jack smiled, "Totally. Will we still meet up for lunch though?" Rachel told him she would, before turning on her heel and speeding down the hall.

Rachel was all too glad to be out of math class. Math was probably the worst subject in the whole world, and besides, it was right before lunch and no one could pay attention to math before lunch. Starving, she made her way to the lunch room, scanning it for Jack. She spotted him, standing in the middle of the room. He was holding a lunch tray, and shifting from foot to foot. Following his gaze, Rachel saw Kuki, sitting alone at a lunch table. Obviously, Jack was debating going and sitting with her. It made sense to Rachel, he didn't know anyone else and Rachel had pointed her out to him. But, before he could take a step toward her, two pairs of hands grabbed him and hauled him backwards.

Bruce and Henry, two freshmen boys, were pulling Jack back away from Kuki. They shoved him out the door and closed it behind them. Rachel squinted, making her way across the room. She knew Bruce and Henry, they were good kids and weren't the type to bully new students. Rachel opened the door and looked around. Bruce and Henry had Jack pressed against a wall and were talking to him so loudly Rachel could hear it from where she was standing.

"What do you mean stay away from her? Rachel said she was nice!" Jack was saying, his arms crossed.

"Yeah, she is. But, her boyfriend isn't." Bruce said frowning.

"Boyfriend?" Jack asked.

"Toughest guy in the whole town," Henry supplied. "His name's Wally. You _don't _want to mess with him! He'll punch the living daylights out of you. He's super overprotective of Kuki and doesn't let anyone, except a select few, within a foot of her."

"Trust us. We're doing you a favor." Bruce promised.

"Kidnaping someone, isn't a favor in my book." Jack snapped.

"Look – we're sorry about this but we had to warn you!" Henry placed his hands of Jack's shoulders for emphasis. "Stay away from Kuki if you wanna live!"

Rachel rolled her eyes at the ridiculousness of this. She imagined what Patty would say if she was here – probably something along the lines of _stupid_. "Hey! Get away from him!" She called out storming across the green.

Bruce and Henry jumped turning around to see who had called. "Rachel!" Henry called, "We weren't hurting him we swear!"

"We were just warning him about….you know, Wally." Bruce shrugged, unapologetic.

"More like scaring him. Now get! Inside, now!" Rachel's words sent Bruce and Henry bounding back into the cafeteria with a jolt. She turned back to Bruce and sighed. "Sorry – you okay?"

"I'm fine." Jack turned back to the building. "But that a majorly weird." Rachel didn't have the heart to disagree. Really, it had been weird. "But, is this Wally guy really scary?" Jack's voice was weak, and shook a little. Bruce's and Henry's little chat must have scared Jack more then he dared let on.

"No." Rachel reassured him. "I've known Wally for a long time. He's hot-headed, and yeah, he fights but he's a nice guy. He's not going to hit you for looking at Kuki. People in this school over exaggerate all the time. He's really cool once you get to know him. I'm sure you guys will get along fine." Jack didn't looked any better but Rachel yanked on him arm saying, "Come on. We're going to sit at that table."

Maybe, it wasn't such a good idea, Rachel decided later. Jack was pale the whole lunch, but after he admitted that Wally was an okay guy. However, Jack still avoided Kuki's eyes. But, the look on Bruce's and Henry's face when they sat down made it all worthwhile.

**So here you go! How many chapter should I do? Comment and Review below and now for some shoutouts: **

**First of all to: DOARFTHXX omg thank you! Your comment made me so happy! Like, I was smiling and jumping and laughing and my sister was like "What the hell is wrong with you, Gayle?" **

**MYSTERYGEEK1 – Yeah, it is cute isn't it? ;)**

** – WOW! You commented so much! It just made my day! I love comments so much! **

**PIKACHUFAN1336 – You deserve several shoutouts. You were my very first comment/follower and that means the world to me! You are legit amazing and perfect in every way! Let's be best friends! I want your thoughts on this to because I just trust you (even though I have no idea who you are) but I'm thinking of posting/writing a very cute, fluffy (MAJOR FLUFFY) fic called "The Way He Kisses Her." It's about Kuki and Wally and is, like, the fluffiest thing you will ever read. Ever. So? What do you think? **

**GHOSTSISTER – you never comment but you followed/favorite my story so –hey – you get a viriual cookie for that! Here! *hands you cookie* **

**MADHALF-LING-PIRATEJEDIWITHABOX – first of all woooow long username! But, yeah, I try. *blushes* it is cute. **

**OMEGAHUMPHREY – thank you for all your suggestions! You're just great! **

***PHEW! Okay I think that's everyone if not comment and ill give you a major shoutout! So stayed tuned I'll update again soon! **

**Lots of Love,**

**Gayle **


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay guys! Sorry this took a while but I was a little stuck. I knew I had to do an Ace story eventually and I didn't want to do the usual one so here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this and I was going to write something funny but that didn't happen. . . **

Ace

Ace stumbled to a stop in front of a crosswalk. He glared at the pasting cars that did not stop, and sighed. He took off his sunglasses, and rubbed the space between his eyebrows. Why did it always turn out this way? Sure, okay, Ace could be a jerk, but she just made him so nervous. Whenever he spoke to her, she looked him straight in the eyes, unblinking and nerve-racking. So, yeah, he had messed up. Again. Ace sighed, and stepped out onto the street.

"Watch out!" Two arms grabbed Ace's hood and yanked him back, hard. His eyes snapped wide in surprise. "What are you doing? Trying to get yourself killed?" But, Ace wasn't listening; he was watching the black car zoom by without so much as slowing. The car would have hit him, if whoever was behind him hadn't pulled him out of the way.

"Sorry, I just…" Ace shook his head. How could he explain this? "Wasn't thinking." It was partly true, but mostly it was a lie. Ace had been thinking, a lot. Just not about the street and exactly what he was doing.

"Cruddy car didn't even slow down." Ace turned to see his savior. Wally stood there, scratching the back of his neck.

"You saved me?" Ace asked, incredulous. And suddenly, what just had happened hit Ace like a brick. Only moments before, Wally had held the key to his life. Wally, the one guy who Ace would have gladly pushed in front of a car, had saved him. Wally, the guy who held the heart of the one girl Ace loved. Wally, the bumbling idiot in his English class who couldn't tell a question from a statement. Wally. Ace scowled. "Thanks."

"Think I can leave you alone?" Wally asked, glancing down at his watch.

"Please," Ace spat. Wally, of course, didn't notice the venom in Ace's tone, and turned to walk down the street. Ace, turned, slumped and walked down the street in the opposite direction of Wally. Why did his whole life become a circle, always ending in Wally? Nothing was great about that guy. Wally was plainly stupid, he was rash, hard-headed and had temper problems. He spoke his mind, and was bluntly honest. He fought a lot, and seemed to almost enjoy it. But he had Kuki. Ace was everything Wally was not, smart, kind and charming. Yet, these thing never seemed to matter. Wally would always be pulling Ace out of a car's path. Wally would always be the one by Kuki's side. And Ace could no longer hide from this truth, or his jealousy.

**Alright thanks guys! Love it! This story was cool! Tell me what you guys think! Bye! **

**Lots of Love, **

**Gayle **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I was stuck on this. But here you go! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own KND, because I'm lame.**

Joey

A dark figure rustled impatiently from his spot in his bushes. His knees pressed into the soft dirt, sinking lower bit by bit, but the boy never noticed. His fingers were sore and stiff around the trigger of his weapon, and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up as his communicator suddenly clicked on. "Everyone in position?" He spoke quietly, his communicator picking up and transmitting his words. Each one of his team clicked on one by one.

"Ready."

"Ready."

"Ready."

"Ready."

The boy grinned, his teeth glinting in the moonlight. "Good." He peered through the branches of his bush. A branch snapped out and cut the boy on his check, but if he noticed he didn't let on.

"Boss - target in sight." His communicator shuddered as his teammate clicked off.

The boy pressed his finger into the talk button. "Alright," he searched through the branches quickly before they landed on the unsuspecting couple below. "I want this to go smoothly. On my count..." The wind whistled through the branches and past the boy.

"One," the boy's voice rose filling with confidence. "Two," he coiled around himself, ready to spring. "Three!" As soon as the word left his lips, five showdowns figures sprang from their hiding spots and surrounded the targets. Precisely, and in sync the team circled around the pair, providing no room for escape. "Move delta alpha!"

"Joey is that you?" The voice interrupted the team; their movements become shaky and uneven. The boy blinked up at the taller of his two targets. Wally stood there, hands on his hips and he was scowling. "What are you doing?"

"Hi Joey!" Kuki's sickly sweet voice made Joey gag.

"You know him number 4.5?" Sally, or number 77, asked raising her weapon higher.

"He's my brother," Joey admitted, scowling. "But that doesn't matter!" The bog stood up straighter raising his gun. "It doesn't matter he used to be number 4 either, he's a teenager on a date and our mission is to stop him! Delta Alpha on..." Joey paused; turning around to notice his teammate had frozen. "What?"

"He's number four?" Sally asked. Joey nodded, slowly not liking where this was going. "The best fighter in all of KND history?" Joey nodded again, noticing how Wally straightened.

"That's so cool!" Tom, another boy from Joey's team rushed forward. The rest of the team dropped their guns and ran forward, too.

"Wally, we've really got to go if we want to make our movie." Kuki took his hand, and Wally let himself he pulled away. He followed Kuki like a lap dog, making Joey gag. _Mission failed_, Joey thought turning away bitterly. But, when he heard his team gush about how cool number four was, he let a small smile cross his lips. Even though Wally was on a date with a girl he still was the cooliest. And Joey was proud.

**Whoa wait. Is this chapter 9? What the heck!? I only have one more chapter! Aww! So I plan to stop at 10 but if you guys really want I'll keep going. Let me know. **

**Lots of Love,**

**Gayle **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys! So this is just something I quickly threw together because I'm going to be MIA for about a week. My mom wants to go to Canada for February Vacation but never fear for I shall be back with a new story after that time has elapsed. **

**Also – thanks for everyone who supported me and told me to keep going. I most defiantly will! So this will NOT – and I repeat – NOT be my last story in this series. You guys are seriously amazing I got so much positive feedback. I'm pretty sure someone even called this a "masterpiece" wow, so thanks so much! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own KND, because everyone told me to keep going! **

Mary

The very last thing Mary thought she would be doing when she woke up this morning was console Wallabee Beatles. In all honesty, Mary didn't even want to be sitting here, her back pressed against a tree giving him advice. She should have run when she had the chance. But, Wally had been sitting there looking so _defeated. _It was a look Mary thought Wallabee Beatles could never wear. He was tough, cool, and quick-witted. But, there he sat, slumped over, head in his hands muttering, "Idiot! Idiot!" over and over to himself.

So, what else could Mary do but walk over there and say, "What's wrong?" Wally had looked up at her, his eyes soft and rimmed in red. But, he had pushed himself upwards, and shook his shaggy blond hair out of his eyes. He denied that anything was wrong and gave her a winning smile. But Mary could see through that in a second. So, Mary made another choice. She pushed Wally down, plopped down next to him and said, "Talk."

And so, Wally talked. He told the story of how he had gotten there, sitting by a tree feeling lifeless and defeated. It didn't surprise Mary to learn that he had messed up with his girlfriend, Kuki. He avoided exactly _what_ he had said, but Mary was pretty sure it was insensitive and Kuki, being a very sensitive girl, had yelled at him and stormed off. "Now what am I supposed to do?" Wally had demanded slamming his fist against the ground. Mary stayed silent for a moment mulling over everything he had just told her. It was amazing, really that one girl could make big, tough Wallabee Beatles turn into a sobbing mess.

"Apologize," Was the simple answer. But, Mary had a feeling that Kuki, while sweet on the outside, could be very scary and cold somewhere deep down. _Very_ deep down, Mary chuckled, so deep only one person could bring that out in her. But, Mary glanced over at Wally, again. She marveled at how Kuki could bring out the sensitive side of Wally that he fought desperately to protect and hide. "Apologize," Mary voiced the word aloud this time. Yes, it was a simple answer but it was the only thing that would work.

Wally got up slowly, and turned to Mary. "Thanks," He said, and she knew he meant it. Then, he turned and was racing down the street toward Kuki. And Mary sat there, thinking that maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all. It had been nice to see the softer side of Wally; the side that only Kuki could bring out. And it had been funny to hear about the cold, harsh side of Kuki that only Wally brought out. They were opposites, and yet, watching Wally rush down the street toward her, Mary somehow knew they were going to be okay.

**Okay, here you guys go! I hope you liked it and had a wonderful Valentine's Day! I love this holiday even though I don't have a boyfriend. It's just so cute and cuddly! Well tell me what you think! :) **

**Lots of Love,**

**Gayle **


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm back! Thought you could get rid of me, huh? Well, you can't. I had a lot of fun on my vacation and I just got back so I whipped this up for you guys! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own because Darren isn't a spy.**

Darren

Darren wasn't spying. No, that was probably the last thing he meant to do. All he wanted to do was deliver these papers and get to his next class. But, then he had seen them and he had just frozen. Maybe he should have run but what was happening was just...cute. The word was unmanly and not one Darren would usually use but it was the only word to describe the scene unfolding. Kuki stood in the hall, her hands clasped behind her and smiling up at Wally. He, on the other hand, was blushing a bright scarlet. He fingered something beside his leg and out of sight from Darren.

"Yes?" Kuki was saying. She was attempting to suppress a giggle, and failing.

"Well, I just wanted to...to," Wally stammered. Kuki only grinned up at him, relishing in his discomfort. "Crud!" Wally slammed his hand into a nearby locker. Darren jumped, shocked. Maybe he had been wrong. Maybe this wasn't a sweet scene. Could something else be happening? Could they be breaking up? And yet, Kuki's smile did not fade. She only continued to smile.

"Go on." She said calmly.

"You're not gonna make this easy are you?" Wally sighed, looking at the girl through his bangs.

"Where's the fun in making it easy?" Kuki teased.

Wally only sighed and hung his head. Suddenly, the bell rang causing Wally's head to snap up. He cursed loudly as the classroom doors flew open and students began streaming out. Teenagers blocked Darren's view on Kuki and Wally, and he found himself darting this way and that to find them again. Shoving a freshman out of his way, Darren found the two people he was searching for. Wally had completed his task, and had shoved a dirty flower into Kuki's hand. It was alone, wilting slightly and sill had the roots attached. Kuki was laughing at how such a simple task had been so difficult for Wally, who had slung his arm around her shoulders. Kuki leaned forward and kissed him sweetly on the lips. Wally sighed and pulled her into another kiss. Kuki, however, always the tease, slipped under his arm and away from the kiss. She darted down the hall leaving Wally groaning in frustration. Darren grinned and turned to his next class. _That was entertaining_, he decided. His paperwork lay forgotten in his hand.

**There you guys go! I hope you enjoyed it, although it isn't my favorite. I actually think it kinda sucked but whatever. Let me know what you think. I love reviews, and you guys need to comment more because it's just my favorite thing in the world. **

**Lots of Love,**

**Gayle **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi Guys! I'm back with another one. Okay so quick thing: This rating may have to go up to T. That's right, there are some. . . um. . .****_suggestive_**** themes here but it's nothing to bad. But – YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. If you don't feel comfortable just skip this one and ill be back with another update soon. Thanks. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KND and this story should probably be rated T. **

Henry

My eyes ran up and down her legs. It was wrong, and I knew it too. But, really I couldn't help myself. She was just way too hot to leave alone. "Man," I breathed, "Wally's a lucky guy." James nodded next to me, his lips slightly parted. Was it my imagination that Kuki in front of us slowed just slightly? No, I blinked and pushed the thought out of my head. It didn't matter.

I heard James' breath catch in his throat as Kuki turned to look into a bakery shop's window. "The things I would do to that girl."

I nodded, "Wally sure has got it going." Kuki turned and started walking down the street again and I followed. "Bet he can't keep his hands off of her."

Suddenly, a blinding hot pain erupted from my cheek. "What the he-" my voice faltered as I came face to face with Kuki.

"How dare you!" Her voice was low, but there was no kindness left in a usually sweet girl. She raised another hand as if to smack me, again. Automatically, my eyes squeezed shut and my hands flew up to protect my face. My eyes popped open in surprise as her tiny fist connected with my stomach, doubling me over. Man, that girl packed a punch. "Don't talk about Wally that way!" I straightened, confused. I was sure that she was angry because we had been checking her out. But, here she stood, hands on hip, eyes narrowed defending Wally.

"What do you mean?" I snapped, glaring at the girl. One of her eyebrows shot up.

"You know what?" She crossed her arms over her chest and I tried not to stare there. "It was bad enough to hear all those comments about me," I bit my lip, she had heard those? "But Wally, too? That's crossing a line. Unlike you, Wally is kind." She stepped forward and I lurched back. "Unlike you, he respects me. Unlike you, he wouldn't lay a finger on me if I told him no." Every word she spoke was filled with venom. Her eyes flashed dangerously, and I shuddered. I was scared. It was stupid, Kuki was tiny. But, every word she spoke embedded themselves into my bones, weighing me down and filling me with dread. "Unlike you, Wally sees me as a person – not a hunk of meat! And I can promise you," Her voice was low and deadly, "You will never get anywhere with that type of attitude." She whirled around and on that note, strode down the street; leaving me to stare at her with unfamiliar feelings fluttering in my stomach: guilt, shame; it was as if I was a child who had just been scolded.

**Well, I hope you guys don't hate me. But, I love this story. Most of the fanficton I read Kuki is portrayed as weak and I don't believe that. Honestly, in my mind Kuki was always sweet but if you got her angry (With Wally always does) it's scary. She kinda bad-a. Anyway, let me know what you think and I also wrote another quick one-shot which is now posted. It called, "Everything's Changed." Please check it out. **

**Lots of Love,**

**Gayle **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! I am back with another story. Yay! I just wanted to thank everyone for the positive support over my last story. It was a bit risky but, you were all so kind about it! So here you go: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own this, but I did get my friend obsessed. I'm a good person. **

Fanny

Fanny was angry. Her hands curled themselves into fits and she would be lying if she said she wasn't seriously considering shoving them down someone's throat. A very stupid, blond someone. "Wallabee Beatles!" It didn't matter that she was down the hall from Wally; her voice ripped from her throat rising about the din of other students to reach him. Wally turned his eyes wide. Fanny stalked down the hall barley pausing to let the underclassmen scramble out of her way. As she grew closer to the boy, she noticed somewhere in the back of her mind, that he did not shrink under her gaze as most did. He stood tall and proud with a lopsided grin plastered over his face. Fanny found herself almost admiring him for that. Almost. "You are so stupid!" Wally rolled his eyes; he had heard that a million times. Fanny flushed.

"Nice to see you to, Fanny." He continued to grin at the girl, dropping his bag and leaning against a locker in preparation for whatever lecture he was about to receive. Fanny clenched her fist tighter, her nails digging into her skin.

"Were you dropped on your head when you were born?" She demanded. "Or are you just naturally stupid?" Fanny felt a tugging in her stomach. She knew this sensation, any minuet now her anger would spread from an ember in her stomach to flame on her tongue. Her tongue wouldn't be able to hold still and words would attack this boy. She almost backed down, almost bit her tongue and extinguished the flame. But, then she thought about Kuki, about her crest-fallen face, about how hurt she felt and she became angry again. _No one_ hurt her friends. "You just speak without thinking don't you? Actually, I'd be surprised if you had enough brain cells to think! Take, take, take! That's all you do! You don't think and just take! And Kuki's hurt because you can't take one moment to think!"

"Wait!" Wally pushed away from the locker. His eyes, only moments before glazed over with boredom, were suddenly sharp. "What do you mean Kuki's hurt because of me?" Fanny sighed, rolling her eyes. He really was stupid. But, before she could explain his complete incompetence, he interrupted again. "Oh crud. Don't tell me this is about that cruddy comment about Rainbow Monkeys!"

Fanny stayed silent. Sure, it really did sound stupid when he said it out loud. But, this was Kuki. And Kuki liked what Kuki liked, and she would defend whatever it was until the ends of the earth. "Well – duh!" Fanny snapped, "This is Kuki we're talking about!"

"She's liked those things since we were ten! I thought she'd be over them by now." Wally sighed. Fanny's lip curled as she prepared to make some snarky comment about Wally thinking when suddenly he snapped up. "Where is she? I need to apologize."

Fanny blinked. Wally apologizing? That was something new. "Outside," Her voice was small and confused. Wally shouldered his bag and took off down the hall. _Maybe he isn't as stupid as I thought_, Fanny admitted. She sighed and moved to a window overlooking the courtyard. As she peered down, she couldn't help but laugh. Outside, Wally was running around, searching desperately for Kuki, completely oblivious to the fact that she was standing right behind him. _Then again, maybe not_, Fanny grinned as she turned away.

**Okay, there you go! What do you guys think? I just love Fanny's character. She's so funny and of course I had to use the word ****_stupid_**** about a million times! Please leave suggestions on characters. I'm running out of ideas and I'm unsure if you guys are okay with my OC's. Let me know! **

**Lots of Love, **

**Gayle **


	14. Chapter 14

I'm baaaaack! *insert creepy smile* with yet another story. Thanks so much for all the support you guys mean so much to me! And I think somebody (will find out who later) totally ranted and fangirled (or fanboyed idk.) about my story. It's absolutely brilliant! Thanks so much! Love you all. Disclaimer: I do not own this but I love the DCFDTL Lennie Lennie shouldn't have been watching them. They weren't very interesting, anyway. Just two imperfect teenagers sitting close by each other. Maybe he should have felt victorious. They had won, after all. And yet, all he felt was curious. He shouldn't have felt like that. No, not at all. He was perfect, well-behaved, a model student...and yet, he watched them carefully. Kuki Saban had a textbook open on her lap, okay, so at least she was trying to study. (After all this was study hall.) But, Wallabee Beatles wasn't even pretending to be studying. He was folding paper into tiny footballs, laughing as Hoagie Gilligan held his fingers up in a makeshift goal. Wallabee flicked the paper football between the fingers and shouted in joy. They are still fools, Lennie decided, even when they have grown up. Lennie flipped the page of his textbook and turned to his perfect notes. He put his pen to the paper and began to write, slowly, perfectly. Out of the corner of his eye, Hoagie Gilligan got up and left. Lennie sighed; he finished his notes, and put his pen down. Now what? Teenagers were messy, stupid animals, and Lennie didn't want anything to have to do with them. But, it was fascinating to research their behavior. And anyway, the rest of his 'friends' weren't here yet. And so, Lennie turned to watch the couple. Kuki was laughing at something Wallabee had said. Her hands were wrapped around Wallabee's. They spoke quietly, leaning close together and Lennie found a strange, warm feeling fill his chest. He frowned, no, that couldn't be right. He wasn't feeling . . . what was this?. . .sentiment? . . . joy?. . . no. Lennie shook his head, and turned to see Wallabee getting up, and racing toward Nigel Uno, who was waving him over. Kuki was left alone at the table and Lennie smirked. This, he recognized. Stupid, normal teenager behavior. You fall in love and yet always manage to leave the ones you love behind. Kuki closed her textbook and placed it carefully in her too-bright backpack. Suddenly, Wallabee returned, scowling. "Come on!" Lennie blinked in surprise as Wallabee's voice reached him. Wallabee reached down and took Kuki's hand pulling her along with him, impatient. She barely had time to pull on her backpack before they were halfway across the yard. Oh…Lennie thought, that's new. Humans were strange, he decided, turning as Ashley joined him quietly. They never do what's expected. Always behaving strangely. Lennie's eyes lingered on the couple for a moment longer, before turning away. Ashley sat next to him, watching his gaze shift from the happy couple back to his perfectly finished notes. "Lennie, you're an idiot." She sighed, shaking her head. Okay guys! There you go. I love the DCFDTL, their so great. Especially Lennie. And I just love the line, "Lennie, you're an idiot." Taken directly from one of the episodes, which is one of my favorites. If you didn't know - Ashley is one of the DCFDTL, the blond girl. I like her to. So thanks read and review! Lots of Love, Gayle 


End file.
